The Punisher
by JC of the Corn
Summary: After Volume 3 finale, Jaune is miserable drowning himself in whiskey and sorrow, but what happens when he finds Pyrrhas final gift, what will he do now that he has a new goal in life? Can his friends save him from this path he's on? Does he want to be saved? (Cover by Kegi Springfield) (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**So I figured with my other Dark Jaune fic one shot taken care of, I would go for another anti hero, just for the sake of it. Should be interesting.**

 **Also R.I.P Pyrrha Nikos, you were my hero.**

* * *

 **In a cabin in the woods**

How long had he been here? A day? A week? he couldn't tell, the whiskey really messed with his sense of time. Either way, it didn't matter. Ever since Pyrrhas death, Jaune had been...out of sorts. The last time he saw her, she kissed him and pushed him into a locker to save his life. Why? Why would she go back there? Why didn't she run with him? She died for nothing, in the end, the woman who killed her got away. Yang was crippled, Blake was missing, Ruby was in some sort of a coma, and he hadn't talked to Ren or Nora since it happened. How the hell do you face two of your best friends and tell them they lost a team mate?

Another glass of whiskey down, Jaune threw the glass at the wall. He was all alone, he hadn't heard from his family since the incident happened, he wasn't even sure if they were alive or not, all he knew was that Grimm were everywhere, and those bastards in the white fang had been a part of it. They had helped with the attack on Beacon, and that bitch who killed Pyrrha, he knew they were working together, and the worst part was they were still at large.

The white fang had pulled out when things had gotten bad, heh, typical cowards, first sign of any real danger, they tuck tail and hide, its no wonder all they did was attack the defenseless students and civilians. Too chicken shit to take on anyone who could fight back.

And what did that General say? That we had to wait to plan their next move. Jaune may not be a general, but he came up with a dozen strategies off the top of his head they could have used to track down the white fang. But no, there were too few of them, and not enough intel to go off of. So in the end, he couldn't even avenge Pyrrhas death. To think he had failed her twice in one day, story of his fucking life wasn't it?

Jaune felt the rage curdling inside, they didn't just take his partner, they took his best friend, and at the end...was she his girlfriend? That kiss, he could tell that wasn't just something to distract him, there was actual feeling behind that kiss, not feelings of fear or sadness, but of love...she had loved him this whole time, and where was he? Chasing after the Ice Queen, who up until a month ago, he was not even on positive terms with. How could he be so blind? It all made sense now, her shy looks, how she looked when he mentioned Weiss, her immense joy when they dance at the academy prom...he punched a wall just thinking about it.

He couldn't even think about the happy memories without thinking about the last memory engraved in his brain. He looked over on his bed, and he saw the remains of Pyrrha...the three pieces of her sword, her shield, and her headband. Thats all they found, no body, no blood...nothing, but they didn't need to find it, in a way...he felt her die, he felt her fear and sadness when she passed away. And it was tearing him apart inside.

What do you do when the person who gave you joy was gone? What were you to do when the only person who loved you as a man was dead? Where was he to go now?

Suddenly he remembered something, before the tournament started...Pyrrha had bought him a gift, she had wrapped it up for him, and told him it was after the tournament. He looked over at his desk, and sure enough there it was. It was the only thing he was able to retrieve from Beacon along with her belongings. But what was it? And why did it need to wait till after the tournament.

He unfurled the note attached to it as he glanced over it.

 _"Dear Jaune: I remember you talking about how some of the other students didn't see you as being a force to be reckoned with despite all the training we did, so when I was out on the town, I came across this t shirt shop, I came across this one, the design was enough to scare me, so I figured maybe with a new symbol, you could add a slight change to your wardrobe, now I bet you're wondering why I saved this for after the tournament, well...because I have something important to tell you, and I'll tell you after we get the tournament out of the way. See you soon, Pyrrha."_ Was what she wrote.

Jaune felt...empty, the last words she wrote, and it was a note saying how she was going to tell him how she felt, and to add insult to injury, she even thought they were going to see each other again after all this. But he didn't, she was gone, and all he had was an old picture of him. It was one of the few things he had left to remember her by. What was this shirt? And why did she buy it?

He looked at a folded up piece of black cloth, as he unfurled it, he saw traces of white, then what appeared to be a pattern, and then...he saw it in all of its glory.

A skull, a simple white skull on a black background (2004 Punisher: Thomas Jane). She was right, it was intimidating, those dark eyes peering into his soul, promising pain on those who dare to oppose it.

This was Pyrrhas final gift to him...it was at that moment, he narrowed his eyes.

Ironwood wouldn't help him...he couldn't drag Ren and Nora into this...Ruby and Yang were out of the question...Weiss was back home in Atlas, Blake was off doing god knows what...what he was going to do...no one should follow.

He turned to his sword and shield, the tools that had gotten him so far through beacon, he would need them...but that wouldn't be enough, for what he was going to do, he was going to need a lot more, and he knew just where to find them. He grabbed the sword and shield/sheath, and headed out the door. Determined to enact his plans on those who killed his friend.

He looked outside, the night was dark with some rain. He had his hood up which shrouded his eyes, he knew what he had to do...and he was going to do it.

"You look like you're fixing to do something stupid kid." He heard a voice say as he turned his head.

It was Ruby's uncle...the drunken huntsman who wielded a scythe even better than his niece.

"Qrow, didn't expect to see you here." He said watching Qrow reach for his flask.

"Well Ruby woke up, she wanted me to check on you. Looks like you've taken a page out of my book if the whiskey I smell coming from your house are any sign." He said as he smelled the foul stench of alcohol from a mile away.

"The thing about having a large aura...takes a long time to get drunk." He said as he turned away from Qrow.

"You know kid, I may not be the best role model, but even I can tell you drinking your problems away doesn't work." He said once again.

"Good thing I found another way to cope." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Aren't you going to see Ruby?" He asked as Jaune stopped.

"I will...but right now...I got something I need to do." He said as Qrow raised en eyebrow.

"And what should I tell the pipsqueak?" Qrow asked as Jaune thought over it for a minute.

"Tell her...to keep her ears open for any news...I'll be causing a lot of ruckus." He said as Qrow crossed his arms.

"What kind of news?" He asked as Jaune looked back with intensity in his eyes.

"Obituaries." He said as he walked off...and Qrow...Qrow just watched.

"I should stop him, but that look in his eyes...I could break every bone in his body...and he would probably still find a way to get away...kid probably doesn't realize what kind of path he is going down...Damn, looks like he cared about that girl more than I thought." Qrow said as he looked inside the cabin.

"Place is a shithole...seems like he wasn't too focused on taking care of himself."

* * *

 **LATER AT AN ATLESIAN MILITARY ENCAPMENT**

"HEY! What the!" A guard was suddenly knocked out by a shield.

Jaune knew he didn't have long, he needed to get what he needed and fast. Who knows how many guards Ironwood stationed around here. He made his way to what he assumed was the weapons cache. Heh, to think that they just had this stuff laying about, this whole situation really was a mess wasn't it. He didn't have time to criticize the guards, he needed another weapon fast.

He opened up a case really quick, not much in there, but he could use the items within. Two dual Atleasian colts, both with leg straps with an extra clip for each one. He strapped the two side arms to his legs before moving on to another case. Next was a Vacuo Assault rifle, precise and deadly, used regular ammunition, but could easily be swapped out for dust rounds, also comes with a scope with nightvision and thermal imaging.

The final case made him stop. Because it wasn't a weapon, rather there were tools, tools needed to fix a broken weapon. He could already feel the weight of Miló and Akoúo̱ in the pack he had brought along, almost as if...they were calling to him. Truth was, he didn't expect to use Pyrrhas shield too often, but the sword, he would need that. It was too valuable to lose, a close range weapon, a long range throwing javelin, and a sniper rifle all rolled into one...Yes he would need it.

Grabbing the tools he made his way from the camp, running as fast as he could. He couldn't be caught, his mission was too important. He couldn't fail again...he wouldn't fail Pyrrha again.

He made a promise...he would hunt down the people who did that to her...and he was going to kill them...every...single one.

Cinder? Dead. Mercury? Dead. Emerald? Dead. Every single member of the white fang who attacked beacon, they were all dead, they just didn't know it yet.

The skull on Jaunes chest almost seemed to glow in the moonlight breaking through the clouds. He looked up, a moon broken into pieces, much like the human soul, all you needed was one bad thing to happen to make it shatter.

You were one bad day...from Being Jaune Arc.

He would not stop, he would not relent, he would have his revenge...No...not revenge...Punishment.


	2. Small Time Crime

**Okay, So I have gotten a lot of messages asking me to continue, and I figure I should make another chapter. The problem is finals are coming up, and I'm trying to save my research methods grade. So I've been busy.**

 **Also Thanks to Kegi Springfield, you really helped me get my inspiration back for this story. Lets hope it sticks.**

 **But its a beautiful day outside, and I'm typing this up in a nice shady spot. So I'm in the mood for writing.**

 **Also for those of you asking what kind of Punisher I plan to make him, he will be more like Thomas Jane, because one, I liked that one better than War Zone, and two it seems Thomas Jane's punisher fits in with Jaune's strategic mind. But Jaune will also be a bit more...dark at times.**

 **But don't worry, there will be plenty of times where he decides to fuck it and go all "Nora, just hit them with the hammer." on everybody.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

 **JAUNE**

It had been a few weeks since Jaune had gotten the rest of his supplies, right now he was busy trying to track down White Fang members. Unfortunately, it was much harder than it looked, however he learned by trial and error, after all, you could only mess up so many times before you realized what you were doing wrong. It was hard for him to find a place to camp while he was in the field. Mostly he had been sleeping under the stars, with a few occassional hotels through the cities he passed.

He got a chance to see the state of the country throughout the world. Vale wasn't the only one that was in danger as it would seem. The white fang must have spread out all over the globe. Because everywhere he went, he could see signs of gunfire, Grimm attacks, and the weapons of fallen huntsman scattered everywhere. It pissed him off, these people died for no reason. He tried not to stay in one place for too long. As he knew that if any of the local authorities knew what he was up to, they would probably treat him as a terrorist.

And you know what? In a way he was, he wasn't one on a large scale. But he definitely was not shying away from violence either. Throughout the past few weeks, he had been going after small targets. Nothing large, just your local drug dealer or someone attempting to steal bread from a family, it didn't matter, because they all fell to the ground the same way. But with every successful kill, he adapted and he overcame any difficulties he faced. If he was slow on the draw, he worked on improving his reflexes. If he was not prepared for a fist fight, he trained his body, if he was caught before his plans could go off. Then he escaped and would draw his plans more carefully before the next mission.

"Hey Mister, you gonna eat that?" A faunus child with a fox tail asked as Jaune grunted and tossed him a can of beans.

"Take it, not a big fan of them anyways." He said as he walked off.

Everywhere he went, it was the same thing, kids out looking for food, either for themselves or their family. It wasn't right, they shouldn't have to be fighting for their lives at this young of a age. But then again, what the hell did he know? Whatever, he was in this city for a reason.

He had overheard talk about a few white fang members in the city trying to take kids off the streets. They were trying to indoctrinate the faunus children into the white fang by giving them promises of a better life while making their hatred for the human race grow. So in other words, the White Fang were war profiteers. Seems like everything was going exactly the way they wanted it to.

Jaune was here to make sure that they knew that someone was going to stand for their shit.

"So kid, have you heard any rumors lately?" He asked as he knew that the people on the streets tended to be a good source of information.

"Not much, it's hard to get any information these days with the CCT towers being down." He said as he dug into the can of beans.

"I meant locally, surely you must know something?" He asked as the kid looked around.

"Well, there were a few huntsman here a day ago, they were sent to respond to a Grimm attack, but we haven't heard from them since yesterday, all we know is that we went to go check on their camp, and they were gone, there was no sign of a disturbance, heck it didn't even look like a Grimm came through there, their weapons were left behind, it was almost like they disappeared." The fox boy said as Jaune nodded.

Missing Huntsman with no sign of a Grimm attack? He gave it a few moments. This wasn't the first time he had heard a similar story. After all, it was one of the Fang's tactics. Make it seem like the Huntsman abandoned the civilians, or that they were easily killed, and then lure people in with promises of safety. Chances are those huntsman were wither captured, or worst case scenario, they were already dead.

"What do you think happened?" He asked the kid.

"I don't know what to think, all I care about is surviving." He said as Jane grunted.

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than one would think." He said as he walked away.

"Hey! Thanks for the food!" He said as Jaune looked back.

"Just stay alive." He said as he tossed something back to the kid.

"Whats this?" He asked as Jaune spoke up.

"Something to help you." He said as he walked away.

The fox boy unrolled the small parcel that the blond haired man had given him. When he looked at it. He saw a set of throwing knives, these were not the cheap ones you would see in the circus. He recognized the symbol on them, they were Atlesian in origin, either this man was a former soldier, or he had stolen them. Either way, the kid could see the value in them. These days it was hard to come across any kind of weapon for self defense. And while these were small. They were still useful for hunting small game. So he figured he could find a use for them.

"Thanks mister!" He said as the blond man was already gone.

Jaune didn't get enough information, but he figured with a small city like this, the white fang would obviously be trying to hide any sign of them being there until they were absolutely sure they could find support. Especially if the Atlesian army was going to be running through here. He had heard rumors that they were doing patrols, but their forces were spread thin since each country was trying hard to combat the white fang and the Grimm. Unfortunately after the fall of Beacon, it would appear the Faunus who were secret white fang supporters joined with them as soon as they saw a sign that no place was truly secure. After that, they believed that the white fang could truly bring a glorious revolution against the human scum, so as a side effect of the fall of beacon, the white fang's numbers grew in size.

How could this have happened? How could a small terrorist group that nobody took seriously as being a powerful force be doing so much damage? Yes, they were dangerous, but to the level of mass genocide and destruction? If you told him months ago that the white fang would succeed in plunging the world into chaos, he would have laughed and said there was no way. But now he was old enough to know better.

When there is a possible enemy, you don't sit around and do a minimum amount of work to try and stop them. You march in with the full might of your arsenal and eradicate them before the pests had a chance to fester.

And thats what the White Fang were, they were pests who needed to be taken out. Jaune pulled out a data pad. Another item he had stolen from Atlas, he mostly used it to track heat signatures, which made it easy to find people who were trying to hide. Unforturnately, while he may have been in a small town, it would still take a long time to find who he was looking for. And when he did, there was going to be hell to pay.

* * *

 **LATER IN A UNDERGROUND WAREHOUSE**

"You know, all the other members are out there killing soldiers, and we get stuck with fucking supply runs." A white fang grunt said as he was loading supplies into an all terrain vehicle.

"Quit your bitching, you should be happy we aren't in the line of fire." A lookout said as he was making sure no one was around.

"I would rather be out there fighting the human scum than being some damn errand boy for some bitch we don't even know. Seriously, what the hell was the boss thinking teaming up with humans?" The grunt said as the driver of the vehicle scowled.

"Hey! I may not like this anymore than you do, but you know better than to insult the boss!" He said as he glared at the big mouth.

"Well he's not here! It's not like he has eyes and ears everywhere you asshat!" He said as they suddenly heard a noise.

"What was that?" A deer faunus said as he stood up from the table he was sitting at.

"Relax it was probably just a rat." The driver said as another grunt, this time a wolf faunus stood up.

"No wait...I hear it too, what the heck is it?" He said as he looked over at the supply crates.

"It's nothing, you're just being paranoid." The driver said once again as the wolf glared at him.

"I don't know if you noticed, but my paranoia has saved our asses a couple of times, and besides would you rather have me investigate to make sure nothing is wrong, or would you rather I ignore it and possibly get us all killed if it happens to be something dangerous?" He said as the driver scoffed.

"Whatever, just go check it out, what do I care." He said as he was really impatient.

He just wanted to get out of there and get some rest. The truth was he was sick of this mission. Ever since the fall of beacon, their missions had been rather stagnant, other than taking out a few huntsman here and there and occasionally trapping soldiers, there really was not much for them to do. Granted this was better than training the newbies that had come into the fang just as Beacon fell. While he understood that strength in numbers was important, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand how everyone got the idea that a war was the best time to train soldiers. Especially when some of the newest recruits had never even held a weapon before in their lives. It was irritating. Here he had been part of the fang his entire life, he had proven his loyalty, and yet they were taking in common street rats who for all they knew could be spies.

Back to Wolf, he had begun looking in between the supply crates. He could hear that strange noise, it sounded like a microwave going off. He didn't know what it was, but it was bothering the hell out of him.

"Would you hurry up? The sooner you get that little annoyance out of your head, the sooner we can get out of here." The driver said as the Wolf flipped him off.

"Keep your panties on Princess." He said as the beeping was getting louder and louder. Until he found a create.

"It's coming from this? What the heck did they put in this thing that it won't stop making noise?" He asked as got ready to open it.

They had been sent here to pick these supplies up by a fang sympathizer, apparently they had stolen the weapons from signal academy which kept numerous amounts of training weaponry on head to help students find the weapon that suit them best, so they could work on creating their own weapon. Add that on to the fact that the other crates were filled with dust ammunition as well as food, something that the fang would need if they were to continue this war of theirs, they were only too happy to take it. But still, what the heck could be making that noise?

"Okay, lets see what we got here." He said as he lifted the lid off the supply crate.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

All of a sudden an explosion engulfed the wolf faunus before he even got a chance to scream out. Causing the others to freak out and turn around, just to see an arm fly their way and bounce off the side of a wall.

"WHAT THE H-" Suddenly the deer faunus stopped talking as a bullet ripped out through the front of his forehead and splattered the remains of his brain on the tiger faunus across from him.

"HOLY FUCK!" He said as he readied his weapon and hid behind the wall.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He yelled as he tried to wipe the bits of brain matter off of his face.

He heard a small noise, almost like footsteps coming from around the corner. So he figured whoever it was must be near. So as soon as he saw a foot step in front of him he jumped out and shot the man in the chest. Only to see that it wasn't whoever was attacking them, no, instead it was their driver. Normally Tiger would have been freaking out due to the fact that he shot a comrade, but then when he took a closer look, he realized that shooting him really didn't make a difference, as his comrade hadn't just been shot, but he also had a crossbow bolt sticking out of his throat. He would have been dead within a minute even if he hadn't have been shot.

But the question still remained, who the hell did that?

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled out as he suddenly heard the sound of something moving across the floor.

He turned around figuring it had to be whoever did this, but when he turned, he saw that there was no one there, and he noticed that the noise was coming from his feet. He looked down only to see a grenade at his feet.

"SON OF A-" He yelled out as another explosion rang through the area.

All he saw was a bright flash, his eyes felt like they had been burnt to a crisp, and all he could hear was a loud ringing noise in his ears. He put his hands over his eyes as he was trying to stop the pain, but it was only making things worse. While he couldn't see anything, he could still feel the vibrations of someone moving across the floor. He was still mostly blind, but his hearing was starting to come back, and he only heard one sentence.

"Should have quit while you were ahead." He heard as he suddenly felt something hit him in the back of his head, and then everything went dark.

* * *

 **AN HOUR LATER**

Tiger suddenly woke up with a jolt. His hearing and his vision were back, but when he tried to stand up, he found that he couldn't move. When he looked down, all he could see was chains wrapped all around him.

"Good, you're awake." He heard a voice say as he looked up and saw a blond man in a trench coat.

"You better untie me! Do you know who I am?!" He asked as he saw the man take a shot of whiskey.

"You're a member of the white fang, thats all I need to know." He said as he turned around.

"If my boss finds out what you did, he's going to fuck your life up!" He yelled as the man walked over and twisted one of tiger's ears.

"He already fucked my life up." He said as Tiger groaned in pain.

"And now, you're going to tell me everything you know." He said as Tiger laughed.

"And what makes you think I would do that! Huh?!" He yelled as the man pulled out a hunting knife.

"Tell me, what do you think hurts the most, large injuries or small injuries?" He asked as the Tiger scoffed.

"WHat kind of stupid question is that?" He said as the man walked over.

"Well, I find that if you cut someone's arm off, you've taken too much of a step, you took away a large piece of them, and they lose too much blood, and they end up dying quickly, way too fast for you to get any information out of, so I tend to take things nice and slow, make their lives a living hell, until eventually they break, do you get what I'm saying?" He asked as Tiger scoffed again.

"Come on, you can't be more than seventeen, you don't have the guts!" He said as Blondie smirked.

"And yet, you saw the result of my handiwork back there." He said as he walked over to a small fire.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he saw the man pull out what appeared to be a small branding iron, except it was just a large square and showed no insignia.

"Oh just making sure I have the right tools, now, before we begin, I have one question.." He said as he pulled out a picture.

"Where is Adam Taurus?" He asked as Tiger growled at him.

"I don't know how you found out his name, but I ain't telling you shit!" He yelled as he spit in the man's face.

"So be it." He said as he took the knife and sliced off one of Tiger's fingers.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he didn't think the blond had it in him.

"Oh look at that, there goes your pinky, don't worry, I can fix that." He said as he pressed the branding iron onto the bleeding nub.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" He yelled as the iron may have cauterized his wound, but it hurt like a son of a bitch.

"You should be grateful, after all, we can't have you lose too much blood." He said as he held the picture up again.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, where is Adam Taurus?" He asked as Tiger just glared at him.

"I don't know shit!" He said as Blondie sighed.

"I really hate liars." He said as he sliced off another finger.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT'S ALL I KNOW!" Tiger cried out as he couldn't take it anymore.

"You know you could have saved us some time by telling me that from the beginning." Blondie said as he cleaned his hands off.

It had taken him seven fingers, but he had gotten the information he had wanted out of the scumbag. But even then, it wasn't much, it was just another list of possible targets the white fang had, and how they made camp in the mountains somewhere, but it still didn't get him any closer to finding Taurus. He had learned of the man's name a week ago when he was in Vacuo, some white fang grunts were speaking his name like he was a angel. But angels don't kill. Once he found out he was the leader of the white fang, he took it upon himself to find him and kill him.

After all, if he was the leader of the fang, he must have ordered the attack on Beacon, which means he was a co conspirator in Pyrrha's death. That moved him to the top of his hit list.


	3. One Bad Day

**Okay, So I finally finished Season 1 of Daredevil, and about to move into Season 2, so I finally get to see the new Punisher. So that should help me write. Anyways, I think I'm going to quit drinking for awhile.**

* * *

 **JAUNE**

Another shot of bourbon down the hatch. And yet again he had hit another dead end. He did find a white fang base in the mountains, but it looked like it had been abandoned for years. In other words, the slimy little shit that he got that information out of technically told him the truth while telling a lie at the same time. Unfortunately he couldn't find the scroungy little fuck anywhere. He had fallen off the radar ever since Jaune had cut off seven of his fingers. And he better pray that Jaune never found him, because he would make what happened to him with that light torture seem like a day at daycare if he ever saw him again.

"And here we go, back to small time bandits." He said as for the past week he had been hunting down raiding parties.

Nothing big, just a bunch of people who had tried to take advantage of the weak. And it pissed him off enough, course he had help with them now with his new tool. Ever since he took down those white fang grunts and returned the supplies to the people of the city, things had been pretty stagnant. Also he may have stolen the All Terrain Vehicle from the white fang. After all, he needed to get to where he was going fast, and considering that the vehicle already had weapons equipped, it was all but perfect for his needs. Needless to say it had been his home away from home.

He sighed as he thought about home, he wondered how his family was doing. He sent them a letter explaining what he was doing, and that he wouldn't be home for awhile. He didn't know how they would react, but he wasn't thinking of that when he set off on this crusade. He knew he was going to be at this for a long time, he just hoped that he could actually put a dent into the plans of those damn terrorists.

"At least I know I don't have to waste bullets on these small fries, a blade will work just nice." He said as he stepped outside of the vehicle and looked through the town he had stopped in.

"Well, here goes nothing." He said as he took Pyrrha's sword from its perch in the vehicle, he really needed to come up with a name for it, what about Battle Van? Nah, that sounded a little weird, plus it wasn't a van.

He eyed the sword in his hand, it had taken him awhile to repair the sword, and even now you could still see the marks from when it had broke into three separate pieces. A flash of lightning shot across the sky, and for a brief moment he could see a set of green eyes staring back at him from the reflection off the blade. He shook his head, it must have been the bourbon messing with his head, even though he didn't drink that much.

As much as Jaune had grown fond for the drink, he knew not to drink too much before going to work, it wouldn't do him any good to drink himself into a stupor and then try to kill some criminals.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He heard a voice cry out in the distance as he heard the sounds of a woman's voice being muffled.

Possible thief? But from the way she screamed, probably a rapist. Jaune clenched his fist and walked towards the scream.

Pyrrha's old sword was going to be covered in blood by the end of the night.

* * *

 **RNR (Team Runner)**

"How the hell can't we find him? Before Jaune was easy to track, but now its almost like he's a ghost." Ren said as his leader was not one for stealth.

Hell, one time he tried to sneak out in the middle of the night only to trip on his own shoelaces, the resulting crash made Pyrrha think someone had broken into the room. Ren cringed at her name. She was certain Pyrrha's death was the cause for Jaune's disappearance. Qrow had come by and assured them that Jaune was fine, but in a bad place. But when they went over to the cabin he was staying in, all they found was a note addressed to his remaining team mates and Ruby.

Yang was still recovering, as it turns out, Weiss had sent a prosthetic arm for Yang to use, and her recovery while slow, was steady. But it would still be awhile before she was in fighting shape, still it hurt Ruby to see her sister so defeated. To think that the bubbly party girl had a dark side was something she didn't want to imagine.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about him Ren, he...he took Pyrrha's death hard." Nora said in a surprisingly solemn tone.

She had never been as energetic since it happened, losing a friend and teammate, and then your former leader was currently MIA doing god knows what. It was enough to drive anyone into a depression, luckily Ren had helped her out of it, but Nora still wasn't as bubbly as she was before. Seemed like the whole chain of events that happened up to this point had really taken the happiness out of everyone's lives.

"But why would he leave like that? I tried to ask Uncle Qrow about him, but all he did was look away and said that Jaune knew what he was getting into, but even he seemed to have a hard time believing that." Ruby said as she took that as a sign that Jaune needed help.

"So far the only lead we have on him was that he was in a city not too long ago, apparently helped some kid survive." He said as they remembered the tiger faunus they met not too long ago.

The kid had been fighting off small time criminals using a few throwing and fighting knives that apparently Jaune had given him. The kid wouldn't give them any information since he wasn't sure if they were spies. But after Ren had showed them a group picture of their Teams at Beacon, the kid had been happy to speak with them. But even then, he didn't know much, all he could do was point them in the direction Jaune went, and hope they could catch up to him.

"It's just, those things that kid told us, they can't be true can they? Jaune killing white fang members? I mean, I'm not supporting the fang, but I can't picture Jaune actually killing anyone." Ruby said as Ren spoke up.

"I think he may be working with someone, Jaune may have been hurt by Pyrrha's death, but I just can't see him going down that road." Ren said as he had a hard time believing his leader was capable of that.

He knew he was now a capable fighter, but a cold blooded killer? He just couldn't believe it. Nora just shook her head vehemently at the thought of Jaune being a murderer. The leader who used to sleep in bunny pyjamas was going around killing people? It just didn't compute. And if it was true, could he have been that broken up about Pyrrha that he did fall into darkness?

They didn't know, and at times they were not sure if they wanted to find out.

"We should keep moving, it will be night soon, and we want to cover as much ground as we can." Ruby said as she fingered a note in her pocket.

She remembered when she found the note and read it for the first time. She still didn't understand it completely, but she knew enough that Jaune was going off alone. But she knew at this time, that the last thing Jaune needed was to be alone. No matter what he said, he needed friends, maybe not to keep him from going on whatever crazy crusade he was talking about, but he needed them to make sure that he didn't die alone in a gutter. That's not what Pyrrha sacrificed herself for.

Come to think of it, Ruby still didn't know why, from what Qrow told her, Pyrrha went off to fight Cinder all alone, knowing that she wouldn't survive. So why? Why did she go? She could have ran with Jaune, why did she die? What was the point?

She shook her head, No! She couldn't let that distract her from the mission at hand.

But she couldn't help but feel afraid of what she was going to discover.

* * *

 **JAUNE**

"PLEASE! HAVE SOME MERCY!" The bear faunus/would be rapist yelled as a woman was trembling against the wall as Jaune was holding a smoking gun.

"Mercy? I could have sworn I heard her crying out for mercy." He said as he shot the Bear's other knee out.

"GAAAAHHH!" He yelled out as now he was trying to crawl away on his hands.

"How does it feel? You feel like you're at the bottom of the food chain don't you." Jaune said as he stomped on the man's left hand.

"It's because you are, you know what you are? You're nothing, just a lowly bottom feeder trying to force his way up." He said as he held the gun to the man's head.

"Not anymore though, I'm putting you out of your misery." He said as he pulled the trigger and the faunus's brain splattered over a nearby dumpster.

Overkill? Maybe, but at this point Jaune didn't care. The man was a rapist who was caught in the act? What was he supposed to do? Turn him into the authorities. This wasn't one of his X ray and Vav comics, this was real life. And in real life, it didn't turn out like a comic book.

"Y-You killed him." The woman said as Jaune looked back at her.

"S-Stay away from me!" She yelled as she ran away.

"You're welcome." Jaune said as he walked away wiping off some of the blood that had sprayed onto his face.

He looked into a piece of broken glass, and he saw a pair of dull blue eyes staring back at him, the blood smeared across his face after he tried to clean it off. What was his reaction? Nothing, he never claimed to be a saint. Hell, he knew he was no hero. He knew that as soon as he let his partner die. He saw the monsters that inhabited this world, and he didn't mean the Grimm.

He meant the monsters that lived inside every human and faunus alike. The darkest part of our souls that we try to keep locked up, that we try to contain. However, all it takes is one bad day for you to let the monster in, to surrender to the darkness in your soul. And that point, you make friends with it, and you see what you have to become to rid the world of filth, sometimes you can't be the angel. Sometimes you have to be the demon.


	4. Quote The Raven

**Okay guys, so I am trying to write another chapter for the punisher before I write another for Darth Arc, mostly because I figured I should try and update Punisher more frequently. But I've been busy, with farm work, my social life, and the fact I'll be going back to school soon. I've been busy. WARNING: If you like Raven, you might not like this chapter.  
**

* * *

 **JAUNE**

"You guys just don't learn do you?" Jaune asked as he had found another white fang grunt trying to steal food from orphans.

That pissed him off royally. Stealing from grown people who could defend themselves was one thing, but killing children just so you could eat? Let's just say for once Jaune was going to really enjoy killing these pieces of trash.

"Please! Let us go! We'll give them the food back!" The rat faunus wearing the white fang uniform said as Jaune stomped on his chest and held him in place.

"No second chances." He said as he shot him straight in the head. He was dead in an instant. Jaune spit out a bit of blood that had gathered in his mouth from when he got punched by one of them.

He sighed and cleaned his lip, to think that he had charged in here, and the only injury he had sustained was a busted lip. In a way he was disappointed, he was at least expecting a few rounds to be fired off, who knows? Maybe he was even expecting to die, but this was too easy. It pissed him off, where the white fang really just cowards playing soldier? Could they not stand a chance against experienced huntsman? Or were they just accepting anyone into their ranks who had issues? Jaune figured it would either have to be the latter, or he was just getting the trash from the bottom of the barrel.

"Either way, still doesn't get me closer to that horned bastard." Jaune said as he sat down and drank from a bottle of bourbon that had been left behind by some of the grunts attempting to escape.

Key word being attempting. He looked up at the numerous amounts of dropped bodies. Or rather was was left of them. Jaune didn't just come in with his assault rifle, no he had decided to take a different approach, and by that he meant that he used the turret on top of his LAV, they were moved down like grass. Bits and pieces of them now littered the entire hideout. He looked over and saw an eyeball floating in a puddle of blood, he looked away as he looked at the numerous supplies that had been taken from a nearby village. He knew he had to get those supplies back to the people they stole it from.

"Heh, how about that, maybe there is a good side to me after all." He said as he walked over to the supplies, crushing the eyeball underneath his foot as he got to work loading the supplies into his LAV.

"You killed them all didn't you?"He pulled his pistol out and pointed it at a figure.

He saw the figure of a woman standing there wearing a Grimm Mask. But she wasn't wearing the uniform of the white fang. So he eased up a bit, thinking it was probably a Huntress, but he never took his gun off of her.

"Get out of here." He said as he got back to work.

"Not one for manners are you?" She asked as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"I said Get out of here." He said as she folded her arms.

"No need to be rude, we're on the same side." She said as Jaune looked at her.

"Bullshit." He said as he imagined she looked offended at that remark.

"Excuse me?" She asked as Jaune looked at her.

"You claim to be on my side, yet based on your stance, and your overall behavior, you were here before, maybe as a spy, but you didn't kill these bastards when you had the chance." He said as she removed her mask.

Jaune was shocked for a bit as she looked a lot like Yang. Then he narrowed his eyes, Ruby had told him about Yang's mother, no, she didn't deserve that title, she abandoned her own daughter. She was no mother, just some cold hearted bitch.

"Unlike you, I choose to gather information to feed to the armies of the world." She said as Jaune chuckled darkly.

"In that case, I guess we have you to blame for the attack on Vale don't we?" He said as she actually flinched at that.

"Oh what? Nothing to say in your defense? Congratulations, good to see your spying actually did do something, hundreds of people are dead, and one of the best Huntsman academies is in shambles, good to see that your information is so useful." He said as she was glaring at him.

"I don't like your attitude." She said as he looked back at her.

"And I don't admire your cowardice!" He said as he really wanted to shoot her.

"Says the man who just murdered unarmed men in cold blood." She stated as she chuckled.

"Says the woman who would have let them live to rape, pillage and steal from actual unarmed citizens, you have a twisted sense of justice don't you?" He said as she was starting to get irritated.

"No different than yours." She said as Jaune fired at her.

"That was a warning shot." He said as she pulled her sword out.

"You have no idea who you're messing with boy." She said as Jaune chuckled.

"Oh I know exactly who I am messing with...Raven." He said as she flinched again.

"How do you know that name?" She asked as Jaune crossed his arms.

"Oh please, do you really think that brother and daughter of yours don't talk?" He said as she flinched at that.

"Leave them out of this." She said as Jaune just continued to glare at them.

"Why not? Did I say something false? Or is my assumption that you abandoned your family wrong?" He asked as she was getting angry.

"You know nothing of what you speak." She said as Jaune loaded up the last crate of supplies.

"Maybe so, but one thing is for sure." He said as he glared at her as he got into his vehicle.

"I wouldn't leave the men who crippled my family alive, guess it shows you care more about their lives than you do your own family." He said as he drove away. Leaving a very pissed off Raven behind.

* * *

 **TEAM RNR**

"Have you seen this man?" Ruby asked as she held up a picture of Jaune.

"Yes, he was here a few days ago, he didn't look so happy though. Heck, when he came through here, I doubt he even broke away from his sullen silence." A woman said as walked away.

"Great another dead end." Ruby said as they sat down.

Another week had gone by, and so far the only thing they had found out about Jaune was that everywhere he went, there were a ton of white fang bodies piling up, not only them, but pretty much every rapist, murderer, and criminal he could find. And while they still didn't believe it was Jaune. It was getting harder and harder to not believe in the story of Jaune going off the deep end when so many people were confirming it. But the Team was operating under the assumption that until they could see it with their own eyes, they were refusing to believe it.

"We're never going to find him at this rate." Nora said as they were sitting in a small diner that had seen better days.

"Not without changing our search methods at least." Ren said as Ruby looked at him.

"Any suggestions?" She asked as Ren nodded.

"Based on what we have heard, Jaune has access to a vehicle, meaning he can cover a lot more ground than us, when we are solely on foot, so obviously we need to either find our own vehicle, or steal one, but considering all the abandoned gear from the army laying about, it shouldn't be too difficult for us to get an armored vehicle up and running, our main focus should be on predicting his next move." He said as Ruby nodded.

"Go on, I'm listening." She said as she folded her hands.

"Jaune's travel pattern isn't random, its organized, it shows that he is tracking down whatever he is looking for, but not only that, the places he go to all have one thing in common, they are all either fairly decent sized cities with a history of white fang in the area, or they are places that were infested with crime even before the attack on Beacon. Showing that he seems to be going where the storms are the worst." Ren said as he pointed to areas on a map.

"Jaune isn't following some random pattern, he is taking out targets with precision." Ren said as Nora had to come in.

"It's not Jaune, He has to be working with someone." Nora said as she was vehemently protesting that Jaune wasn't killing anyone.

"I never said he was Nora, but we can't rule out the possibility he could be doing this." Ren said in a serious tone, letting Nora know that he meant business.

Nora knew that tone, he had used it many times when they were growing up. It was his way of saying that they couldn't afford to mess around anymore or go on hopes that could be dangerous. But they had to be careful and tread lightly. It had served them well in the past, and Ren had never been wrong about these kinds of things, but just this once, Nora was hoping, No..she was praying that their worst fears were not true.

She didn't know how to react if Jaune actually was killing all those people. First Pyrrha died, then Beacon fell, and to think of her friend as being so broken that he had turned himself into a dark avenger? It was a terrifying thought.

"So where do you think he would go next?" Ruby asked as Ren looked over the map.

"Honestly, the most logical place seems to be here in Sharkskin City." He said as everyone grunted at that.

Sharkskin city was a shit hole even before the war. They would hate to see what happened to it now. Last that they had heard, it had been overrun with criminals, Grimm, and White fang, the people were living in slums, the hospitals were always full of bodies, and people were dying everyday. And that was just on its good days, who knows what it was like now. But one thing was for sure.

"If we go, we are definitely going to need more firepower, Ren, how long do you think it would take us to get a working LAV?" She asked as Ren sighed.

"With my mechanical experience, and Nora's odd penchant with Machines, about three days, depending on the condition of the vehicle itself?" He said as Ruby sighed.

"Very well, three days we head out to Sharkskin, lets just hope we find Jaune there." She said as they stood up and left the diner.

Looking around, this city had obviously seen better days, but since Jaune came, apparently it had gotten better, the white fang had been eliminated, and the city had a bit of life returning to it. But that didn't mean that it could use a complete makeover. Buildings were still destroyed, and some people were living in ratty old apartments with no heat. And to think this was one of the better cities.

When was it going to end? The violence? The Poverty? This whole damn petty war? When would it end?


	5. Filler

**Okay guys, I still am not that far in Season 2 of daredevil, but I am honestly surprised how much I LOVE Jon Bernthal as the Punisher, the only thing I knew him from was The Walking Dead where he was Shane, and I hated him in that show. But honestly, he's now my second favorite punisher, Number one still belongs to Thomas Jane though.**

* * *

 **JAUNE**

Jaune had been training in the woods. As it turned out, the LAV was also equipped with some holographic training displays for infantry tactics, as it turned out, The Atlesian army had a system of using militia in case of emergency. Basically the holograms were to help teach civilians how to move, think, and act like a soldier. And Jaune had utilized them to the fullest, it was like going through boot camp without having to go through boot camp, and considering he was getting plenty of hands on experience out here fighting the white fang and the occasional Grimm, you could say he was much stronger than he had been months ago.

Right now he was punching and kicking a tree, he knew he had neglected hand to hand combat and sword play recently, and he really needed to work on that again. Especially after he had met Raven. She may have been a coward. But there was one thing he knew. If they had fought, he would have lost. Luckily it seemed that he was able to shock her with the truth that she was a coward, causing him to get out of there. Or maybe she had enough honor that she let him go. Who knows? Honestly the only thing he cared about was the fact that she was strong. And he knew he had to hone all of his skills if they were ever to fight in the future. Especially if she ever got in his way. Which based on how she actually criticized him for killing those grunts, he imagined she could be a thorn in his side.

Funny, he had overheard Qrow's conversation with Yang about how Raven had a dangerous world view, but he always thought that she thought humanity was a cancer, never did he expect that she was willing to let scum live as long as she got answers. Who knows how many people she had let go? Would she let pedophiles run free if it meant she got her hands on some information that could supposedly be useful? He hoped she had enough of a soul to at least kill those sick bastards at least.

"Great, she's killing my good mood." Jaune said as he punched a tree, leaving an indentation.

His physique had definitely changed, which was expected after months of hard training and fighting. He was built for speed and endurance, but he was also deceptively strong. It came in handy whenever he had to deal with bigger enemies. Lure them into a false sense of security and confidence, and then tear their throat out when they least expect it. Sort of like a rattlesnake laying low until it was time to strike.

"Damn, out of whiskey." He said as he threw the empty bottle into the woods.

Its amazing how after so long of drinking the vile drink, that you can grow to love it. The slight burn you get from the alcohol helps take your mind off of everything else. Course now that he was out, he was also left alone with his thoughts. He pulled out a picture of his team from Beacon, the picture was taken a week before the Vytal festival. They all looked so happy back then.

His eyes focused primarily on Pyrrha, her red hair, her smile, her eyes. Those same eyes that had been haunting his dreams for the past few months. In a way he was glad that alcohol existed, it helped it so he didn't have to dream about her. He missed her, there was no doubt about that, but he was sick of seeing her in everything. Some days after a job, he swore he could see her staring at him with sadness. Some days before he went to sleep, he would close his eyes and see her crying. But worst of all was when he would have a dream about Pyrrha at her final moments, based on what Ruby said, she had been shot through the heart with an arrow, and was turned to Ash by Cinder. Cinder. Yet another person on his hit list.

Funny, he had run into her team when they first came to Beacon. Who would have thought that they were a bunch of evil bastards hell bent on destroying humanity. One thing was for sure, if he ever saw them again, the first thing he was going to do was cut off Cinder's hands, and force her to watch as he killed her team mates. Oh he was sure, she didn't care about them, but it would help her realize that she was useless without her hands, and that her death was inevitable.

He didn't care how sadistic it sounded, because those three cunts were responsible for hundreds of innocents dying, and for what? He didn't know, but one thing was sure, he was going to force their reasons out of them, slowly and painfully.

"Heh, To think, I used to wonder why Grandpa was so cynical at times, I guess I can understand the old man a bit better now." He said as he opened up a bottle of bourbon that he kept around for emergencies.

"Here's to you, you old bastard." He said as he downed the drink in one gulp.

And there was the familiar sting of alcohol, he remembered the first time he had tried it. He ended up coughing a lot due to the burn, but now, it was like drinking water. It didn't bother him anymore. He set the bottle down as he started to take inventory of his latest supply run.

"Well, this RPG will come in handy, good to see the white fang wasn't just stealing food, but weapons as well." He said as he looked over the newest additions to his armory.

More assault rifles, a few revolvers, an RPG, as well as ten rockets for it, and an automatic crossbow for stealth missions, overall a decent haul. He had given the food back to those starving orphans of course. After taking out a small amount of rations for himself of course. After all, it made no sense to fight on an empty stomach.

* * *

 **WHITE FANG**

"DAMN IT!" An ox horned man yelled out as he choke slammed a man against the wall.

"I want you to find this man who is ruining our plans! And when you find him, bring him to me!" He said as his other hand was on his sword.

"Koff...Yes sir, as soon as possible." The white fang underling said as he ran off before his boss decided to change his mind.

Adam had been pissed off before. But now this man who had been interfering with his supply runs had been really getting on his nerves. At first he though it was an isolated incident, just a couple of low life grunts getting killed by some scavenger. He didn't really care, they were cannon fodder anyways. But what really pissed him off was that it turned out the man had some personal vendetta against him, and seemed to want to destroy his organization at every opportunity he had.

"Sir! We have an injured man in the hospital! He claims to have information on the man who has been attacking our brothers!" A white fang grunt said as Adam smirked.

"Bring me to him right away." He said as he was finally getting some good news.

He walked through the base, the walls stained red from multiple grunts he had killed when they had brought him bad news or were suspected of defecting to the enemy. He did not take rejection well, if it was up to him, he would hunt down every single traitor to the white fang and hang them by their own intestines. That would send a message that anyone who tried to leave, especially to join Atlas or any other human faction would be hunted down and exterminated like vermin.

"Is this the man?" Adam said as they had a man laying down with a bandaged arm and broken leg.

"That's him sir." The grunt said as Adam walked up to him.

"What can you tell me?" He asked as the grunt sat up.

"This guy came out of nowhere, we were getting ready to haul a shipment back to base to arm our next raiding party, but the next thing we know there's a hailstorm of bullets." He said as Adam spoke up.

"Is this man part of Atlas? Mistral? Vacuo?" He asked probing for information.

"No, he's no member of the military, he wasn't wearing any uniform, and the weapons he had looked stolen, considering they were from different kingdoms, so chances are he's a freelance hitman or something." He said as he looked Adam in the eyes.

"The one thing I do remember, is he had a giant white skull on his chest." He said as Adam raised an eyebrow.

"A white skull?" He asked as the grunt nodded.

"Yeah looked like this." He said as he gave Adam a drawing.

"I see, what else can you tell me?" He asked as the deer grunt looked him straight in the eyes.

"Just what the men call him...The Punisher." He said as he laid back down.

"That's all, I got out of there when shit started going south." He said as Adam nodded.

"I see, good work, but you see there still remains a problem." He said as the grunt was confused.

"You see, as I recall, I gave specific orders that no shipments were to be abandoned, and I know I gave STRICT orders to never leave your comrades behind." He said as the man tried to defend himself.

"They were all dead, and the shipment was destroyed, there was nothing I could do." He said as Adam grunted.

"Oh but there is." He said as he sliced the man's head off.

"You can follow orders, or die trying." He said as he wiped the blood off of his blade.

"Was that really wise sir? We're stretched thin with this war as it is." His second in command said as he crossed his arms looking at him disapprovingly.

"I can't afford to let weaklings and cowards live, he would have just slowed us down." He said as he left the room.

 _"How the hell did I get mixed up in this? All I wanted was peace, but then this asshole took command, and he's trying to make us a feared terrorist group, no wonder that Belladonna girl got out when she could."_ The Hawk faunus said as he walked away.

* * *

 **YANG**

Yang didn't do much these days. She sat in bed looking out the window. She ate, she drank, she slept. She woke up the next day and did the same routine. Somtimes she would feel a phantom itch where her arm used to be. She grimaced at the thought. She could still feel the cut that took her arm away. She thought she had finished caring, but to be honest, it haunted her every single day. Her once promising dream of being a huntress gone forever. Oh sure, maybe she could have gotten a prosthetic, but who had time for that? Especially with this whole war going on, and Blake leaving her. It was all a big shit show. There was no way she would be able to get her hand on a prosthetic.

Her dad had tried to help. And he had been protective lately ever since Ruby left. Yet another thing that made Yang grimace. She didn't get to say a proper goodbye to Ruby, and their last encounter, she hadn't even told Ruby that she loved her. And last she heard, Ruby was out there fighting in this whole thing. Yet another thing Yang couldn't help with.

"YANG!" Her dad yelled as the house shook.

Her old instincts kicking in, she sprang into action faster than she had in months and ran out of the room. She may have been a mess, but her dad sounded like he was in trouble. She burst into the living room...only to see that he was fine, and he was staring down at a box.

"Dad?" She asked unsure of what was going on.

"Yang...you might want to see this." He said as she walked over.

"Woah..." She said as she looked into the box.

There sitting inside was a prosthetic arm. But not just any, this was top grade Atlas technology. Her father had told her that this was the kind of stuff they used for General Ironwood's cybernetic enhancements. This wasn't one of those wooden limbs that you would see old men using because they couldn't afford the upkeep that came with high grade tech. This was something that only the highest ranking of soldiers or wealthy men would afford.

"This...This is amazing." She said as she ran her hand over the arm.

It was even in her color, being a bright gold. And she noticed on her wrist was a replica of her Ember Celica, except it was built into the arm. But there was still one issue.

"Where did this come from?" She asked as Tai shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't even know who brought it here." He said as they heard a voice.

"That would be me." Tai froze at the voice and Yang looked up.

Only for her eyes to go cold as she saw someone leaning against the corner of the room.

"Hello Yang..." The woman said as Tai looked at her.

"Raven..." He said as he clenched his fist.

"I think...we need to talk." She said as the two blondes glared at her.


	6. The Bear and The Raven

**Okay here we go.**

* * *

 **JAUNE**

"SHIT!" He yelled as he was thrown through a wall.

He had ambushed another white fang cell, however, while the three had gone down easily. Unforturnately, he didn't realize there were four. The fourth one had come out while he was busy surverying supplies as to what he would need. And as if his luck couldn't get any worse. The faunus happened to be a grizzly bear faunus who was about eight feet tall. So he was at a severe disadvantage.

"Damn, you're big..." He said to himself as the bear just grinned.

"GAH!" He yelled as he brought a giant fist on Jaune's skull.

"UH! And apparently fast..." He said as he felt himself staggered by that blow.

Well this was not going to be as easy as he thought. This guy was obviously much better trained than his counterparts.

Jaune landed a punch to the face, then a kick to the torso. But the bear just smiled as he picked him up by the throat.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled as he was thrown through another wall.

"I...Hate...this guy." Jaune said as he got back up and pulled out a hunting knife.

He waited for the faunus to get closer, and then he turned and stabbed it right into his gut.

However, the blade broke on contact with the armor he was wearing underneath it.

"Oh you got to be f-" He then felt the man pick him up by the throat and start punching him in the face.

Three punches to the face, then three to the body, and then back to the face. This was not a good day for Jaune. To get out of that position, he spat blood in the Bear's eyes.

"AGGGHHHH!" The grunt said as he finally was hurt by something, his eyes were sensitive.

Jaune fell to the ground, his face already swollen up, and his nose was bleeding and possibly broken by the force of the guy's punches. He looked around, and he saw that he still had a pistol he had gotten earlier. He crawled over to it slowly, hoping that the faunus wouldn't wipe the blood out of his eyes before he go there.

He was just about to grab it, it was in his reach.

But then the bear came back and dragged him back.

"OOOOHHH SHIT!" Jaune yelled as he was thrown backwards.

* * *

 **TEAM RNR**

"What do you think Jaune's doing right now?" Nora asked.

"No doubt he's off trying to do something to make the world a better place." Ren suggested.

"I have no doubt he is out there doing something good, I just hope he's safe." Ruby said.

* * *

 **BACK WITH JAUNE**

"Ugh.." Jaune said as the bear faunus was slamming a door shut on his head.

"Ugh.." It happened again, this was starting to get humiliating.

Finally he was tossed again. Again, he was like a paperweight to this guy. It was like he weighed nothing at all! Jaune had to admit, maybe he chose the wrong people to ambush this time. Because this was bullshit! But then a glimmering ray of hope came through. He saw that the Bear had thrown him closer to the gun. Finally, he had a chance to beat this asshole!

His fingers wrapped around the stock of the pistol. Victory was in his grasp, all he needed was one clean headshot.

He slowly turned around, ready to point the gun at the faunus.

However, the bear saw what he was doing. And he grabbed a giant piece of steel, grabbed Jaune's hand, pushed it to the ground, and smashed the barrel of the gun with the block of steel. He pulled back as Jaune had no hope left on his face.

He brought the gun up to his face, as he noticed that the barrel now had a significant bend in it. He couldn't fire it, otherwise it would explode in his hands.

He looked up at the faunus, with a look akin to saying 'Seriously?'

The bear faunus just laughed as he picked Jaune up again.

* * *

 **BACK WITH YANG**

"..." Everybody was silent as Raven sipped a cup of tea.

Taiyang was in the kitchen preparing food, it helped him calm down. And Oum knows he needed to calm down. His ex wife just appeared out of the blue. She may have brought Yang that new arm, but it didn't mean he wasn't pissed off that she showed up.

"The Tea is good..." She said trying to start a conversation.

Yang just remained silent. She had spent her whole life searching for her mom. And all of a sudden she shows up, and all she could feel was pure anger. This was the woman who had abandoned her! The woman who she spent so long searching for, and now she just showed up like nothing happened! She didn't have a hint of regret on her face. In fact, the only thing she had done since she got here, was compliment the tea! That was all, no 'Hi Yang, I've come to check on you' or 'Hi Yang, I'm sorry for what I did', all she said was that the tea was good. And it made Yang furious.

"These cookies are decent." She said as Yang snapped.

"IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY?!" She said with her eyes flashing red.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" Raven said as calm as ever.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, 'Gee Yang, I'm really sorry that I wasn't a good mother.' ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE FUCKING TEA IS GOOD!" Yang said as Raven remained calm.

"If you think I'm here to apologize, you're mistaken." She said without missing a beat.

"Figures, I thought it would be too much to ask for!" She spat at the woman she called her mother.

"Look, I came here for a reason, you can either hear me out, or you can continue to yell at me." Raven said as Yang was struggling to keep calm.

"You have five minutes..." She said as she tried to resist the urge to punch the woman in front of her.

Raven took another sip of tea, and another bite of her cookie. Before she put both down and looked at Yang.

"I'm here to train you." She said as Yang scoffed.

"A little late for that isn't it." She said as Raven narrowed her eyes.

"You need training." She said as Taiyang walked in.

"She does have training." He said as he had personally overseen her training.

"It obviously wasn't enough, if her arm is any indication." She said as Yang glared.

"Are you just here to poke fun at the cripple?" She said as Raven sighed.

"I came here to help you get over this inconvenience, you may have skill, but this is a whole new ball game, the world is a rough place, if you don't adjust, you will die." She said as Yang was trying to keep calm.

'An inconvenience? I lose an arm, and its an inconvenience?" Yang said as Raven nodded.

"In the long scheme of things, yes it is." She said as she held out the arm.

"Now listen, I can teach you to use this arm, I've had far more experience with the world than your father, I can teach you how to survive, how to fight better than before, and how to kill...or..." Raven said as she stood up.

"I can take this with me, and I won't bother you again, and you can continue to wallow here in self pity for the rest of your life." She said with a glare.

Yang glared right back at her. Obviously this was an opportunity to get back into the game. But she would have to deal with the monster in front of her. And it made her furious. But then she remembered Ruby was out there, she may have been with Nora and Ren, but she was still alone. Yang would do anything for her sister, and she wanted to see her again. And fight alongside her.

"Okay...I'll take your offer." Yang said.

"But, if you think I'm going to call you Mom, you better leave right now, and never come back." Yang said as Taiyang sighed.

He honestly thought Yang was going to throw a few punches, he was shocked at her restraint.

"I wasn't expecting to be called 'Mom' anyways, that is not a title I enjoy." Raven said as Yang bit her lip.

"Fine, then I agree to your training." She said as Taiyang breathed out a sigh of relief.

At times, he was glad that Summer was such a switch from Raven. Raven used to be a nice girl, but then she grew colder an colder over the years. He wasn't sure what caused it, all he knew was that she left one day and didn't come back.

"So when do we start?" Yang asked as Raven held out the arm.

"Well first, we have to implant this...just so you know, this is going to hurt like hell.." Raven said as Yang unwrapped her bandages.

"I've had worse, as you can see." Yang said as she pointed to her stub.

The pain of having an arm removed. At first there was nothing, but then it felt like there was hot molten metal pouring all over one side of your body. The pain was enough to make her pass out. She woke up a day later, wondering what had happened. Only to find out that her right arm was gone. She was angry at first, and then she was depressed. That was the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Raven said as she got the arm in position.

She pressed the activation button as multiple wires and hooks forced their way onto Yang's skin.

"AAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she felt it forcibly attach itself to her arm.

She was wrong...this was much worse than losing the arm.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK WITH JAUNE**

"That...fucking...sucked." Jaune said as he was crawling back to the LAV.

After an hour of getting the shit kicked out of him. He finally won, as it turns out, the Bear had a gun in his waistband the entire time, he was just saving it for when he had utterly humiliated Jaune. But Jaune had managed to steal it when he was getting the life choked out of him. And he landed three shots to the chest, and three more shots to the head, just to make sure that the faunus stayed down.

However, he definitely did not make it out of the fight unscathed. His aura may have helped heal his wounds. But right now it was acting a lot slower than usual. Mostly because he was forcing himself to crawl back to the LAV.

"I..Really...Need...to be more careful." He said as the white skull on his shirt was stained with his own blood.

As he finally made his way into his home away from home. He laid down and used the bottle of whiskey he had to disinfect his wounds and started to sew them up.

He looked at the sewing kit, his sisters had taught him how to sew at an early age, said it would be a useful skill to have, who would have thought he would have to sew his own wounds shut?

Thinking back to his sisters made him frown. How long had it been since he saw them? He knew they hadn't come to the Vytal tournament, as they were all busy, and the airport was closed down. But they watched him on TV, still though, it had been awhile since he had seen them. What were they doing? Did they retreat to the forest? Like so many others had done when the cities were compromised?

It made him worry, what if they didn't get out? What if they were dead? But then he remembered.

He stole a scroll off the white fang grunt. His had been lost during the invasion of Beacon. But he still remembered his sister Joan's number.

 _Ring ring ring_

Three rings, she usually picked up the phone by now. What if she was killed?

 _"Hello?"_ He heard her voice over the phone as he put his hand to his mouth.

She was still alive! If she was alive, then the others must be as well.

 _"Hello? Is anybody there?"_ She asked.

"Joan..." He said as he heard the voice gasp.

" _JAUNE! Oh thank Oum! Where are you?!"_ She asked as Jaune realized the signal was going out.

Since the Schnee towers went down, it was hard to get any communication in, while you could try and call someone, it was a miracle if you could get a signal.

"I can't tell you that, just know that I'm safe...and I'm making a difference." He said as the line went dead.

"Hello? Damn scrolls." He said as he put it down.

He really hoped they were alright. But then he remembered why he was doing this.

He never wanted what happened to Pyrrha to happen to them. He was going to accomplish that goal.

Even if it cost him his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here we go next chapter. I would like to apologize again for this taking so long, but like I said, this is a fic where you have to be angsty and pissed to write. And since I have so much fun writing Out of Place, its hard to get into that mindset. But I got this one written, so lets check it out.  
**

 **Anyways, its been months since I updated, so once again I'm sorry. I've forgotten a lot of the plot, so hope this works out alright.**

* * *

 **YANG**

"SHIT!" Yang was thrown onto her back.

"You're punches are still weak." Raven said as she had not moved from her spot.

"You need to stop seeing this as a game, I would have thought losing your arm would have taught you that lesson." She said as Yang glared.

"You think this is a game?! I haven't even begun to play!" She said as she prepared her new arm for battle.

In reality, Yang found the arm hard to adjust to. While she still knew the basic movements and attacks. The weight of the arm was an adjustment. She wasn't dealing with flesh and bone anymore. Instead she had steel and circuitry, in other words. She was in trouble. She may have gotten the use of her arm back, but now she was going through a training/rehab program from hell.

And her mother was her teacher. In all honesty, it pissed her off. While she knew her mother was a skilled hunttress. She had lost interest in meeting her mother. Must have been the arm, but she just didn't really care about finding her mother anymore. And then she showed up just as she gave up on her. And it pissed her off. But she admitted, she needed her help. And as much as she didn't want to say it, her mother was best for the job.

"If that's the truth, then you better show some improvement, I'm getting bored, I might find a new student." Raven said as Yang let out a barrage of punches.

"And this is your problem Yang..." Raven said as she sweeped Yangs legs.

"You spend so much time focusing on your upper body, that you leave yourself open for a lower body attack, I'm shocked that the man who took your arm didn't just cut you in half when he had the chance." Raven said as she was riling up her daughter even more.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Yang yelled as she let out a blast into Raven's face.

Only for her to once again Dodge and land a punch to Yang's throat, followed up by slashing her across the belly with her sword, not shallow enough to not bleed, but deep enough to cause some damage.

"And you lose again." She said as she put her sword back.

Yang just glared at the woman who had birthed her. Seriously, she always thought when she was growing up, that her mom was some super amazing Huntress, turns out she was really just a cold hearted bitch. Hell, she hadn't even told Yang why she abandoned her in the first place. But something tells her it wasn't a good reason. Hell sometimes Yang wondered which side her mother was on.

For all she knows, she could have been working for the white fang, or the woman who killed Pyrrha.

She flinched at that memory. She heard rumors about Jaune lately. Apparently Ruby had been trying to track him down because he went on a one man mission against the white fang. But Yang shook her head of the thoughts. Jaune couldn't be like that? Could he? I mean, this was vomit boy they were talking about? The guy who wore bunny pyjamas during initiation.

But then she remembered, she had changed since the attack on beacon, so it wasn't unheard of of someone changing in personality. But Jaune was always so bright and fun, it was horrifying to think he had snapped.

"If you spent as much time training as you did thinking, you wouldn't have been caught off so guard easily." Raven was disappointed in her daughter.

This child in front of her was her offspring? How was that even possible?

"How could you have come from me?" Raven asked as Yang was ready to sap.

"I don't know, hard to tell when you haven't been here for years." Yang wanted to break this woman's face.

"Perhaps if you had been worthy of my affection, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Raven said as she saw a bird fly by.

"I have to go, continue practicing, maybe you'll learn something." Raven said as she turned into a bird and flew away.

"..." Yang sat in silence.

THIS was the woman she wanted to find? Something tells her she would have preferred to stay in the dark.

"Rough day?" Taiyang saw the look on his daughter's face.

"You have no idea." She suddenly wished she was being trained by him.

* * *

 **JAUNE**

"Damn, even with Aura, these wounds hurt like a son of a bitch." Jaune had recently arrived into the nearest town.

He paid off some street orphans to give him information on the town. Based on what he could find, there seemed to be very little fang activity. But there was a problem with crime in this town. The orphans even told him it was a miracle he wasn't stabbed when he first arrived.

"What a nice place, come here to help, and stay because you got murdered." Jaune spat out as it really did piss him off.

People would come to this town with aid, trying to make a difference, but the problem with people who were too nice, this world would eat them up and spit them back out. It was just how things went, in a way, it was better to be feared than loved. Love may bring you gratitude from your people, but fear would bring you obedience. If only you could have them, but seemed like no matter what, it had to be one or the other.

It made him sick to his stomach.

"But the question is...where to go?" He asked as right now, he just needed supplies.

Preferrably some new bandages, maybe some medication, and then he would be off.

"STAY OUT!" He heard a voice say as he saw a grown man beating on a little faunus girl.

"P-Please sir! I Ne-" She was cut off by a kick to the stomach.

"Teach you to steal from me!" He said as he pulled out a knife.

BANG!

Only for it to be shot out of his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" The man turned to see a blond hair man.

And his eyes filled with Terror as he saw the skull emblem on his chest.

"Y-You're him!" He said as he backed away.

"I don't know what you mean, but you better leave that girl alone." Jaune said as he took a step forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The man yelled as he ran back inside his bar, leaving the girl alone.

"Well, good to see he could listen." Jaune said as he looked down at the girl.

"You alright kid?" He asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-You're him..." She said as Jaune was confused again.

Why did people say that? Why did they refer to him as 'Him?' Did he do something wrong? Why did these people seem scared of him? Granted, he had done horrible things, but never to regular civilians, so how did they know about him.

"That skull..." She pointed to his chest as he looked down.

"What about it?" He asked as he had no idea why the skull was so important.

"You're him..." She couldn't believe it.

"Who is him?" What was this girl's problem?

"You're the punisher!" She finally got he words out.

"The Punisher?" He had never heard of such a thing.

"Thats what they call you, the man who exterminates the white fang.." Okay that was a pretty accurate statement.

"Look kid, I don't know about this whole punisher thing, I'm just here to pick up supplies." He said as the girl beamed.

"I can help you with that!" She said as she grabbed his hand.

"Wait...where are you taking me?" He asked not sure to trust this kid or not.

"I can take you to my father! He can help." She said as he was still unsure about this.

But he figured what the hell, what could her dad do? If his daughter was forced to steal, they must not be living well, so maybe he was safe from the clutches of death.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

"Holy shit..." Jaune said as he noticed he was now in a cove full of weapons, food, and various other supplies.

"What is this place?" He asked as they had gone through a sewer to get here.

"Home sweet home! What, we got to make a living somehow." She said as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"So you really are just a common thief." He said as he heard a voice from the shadows.

"On the contrary, we are excellant thieves." A male voice said from the shadows.

Only to reveal a white tiger faunus with scars all over his arms, and a pair of ears on top of his head, his hair and beard being a pure white, if it wasn't for the faunus ears, one could almost mistake him for a Schnee. But there was no way he would ever affiliate with those people.

"Good to see I didn't save an innocent girl." Jaune said as the man spoke up.

"Everyone has to survive, you may think that it was wrong, but sometimes you have to turn to crime to survive, as I'm sure you know...Punisher." He said as Jaune got irritated.

"See I don't know what that means, what the hell is everyone talking about?" He asked as this was the first he had ever heard of it.

"You seriously don't know?" The man said as he pulled up a news report.

 _"Reports of a man in a skull shirt and a trench coat have surfaced, he has been eliminating white fang cells all over Remnant, this has earned him the nickname of, The Punisher."_ Lisa Lavendar reported as there was an artist rendition of Jaune, but his face was hidden.

"Well how about that?" Jaune asked as he wasn't expecting this.

"I've seen your work, I have to say...its disappointing." He said as Jaune raised a brow.

"Oh, and would you like to do my job for me?" He asked as the man shook his head.

"No, but I have a better alternative, my daughter told me you helped her, is this true?" He asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yes, why, whats it to you?" He asked as the man sighed.

"I was a member of the white fang before, I know how they work, I know who they are, and your work has been sloppy, you've been killing small time members, those a civillian could kill, at this point, you're no mercenary, you're just a rabid dog on the loose." He said as Jaune crossed his arms.

"And your point?" He asked as the man looked at him.

"I can train you, to fight like them, put that ambition to use, and most of all, I can teach you to survive, after all, those wounds on your side show that you're not getting out without a few scratches." He said as Jaune didn't know how he noticed that.

"Faunus sense of smell, the blood is prominent." He said as Jaune glared.

"And what do I get out of it?" He asked as the tiger faunus smirked.

"Well you see, the white fang is bad for business, and I may be a criminal, but I'm a small time criminal, only taking what I need to survive. If you take them out, it will benefit me, and to top it all off, you get trained on how to kill properly, tell me, wouldn't that be useful?" He asked as Jaune thought it over.

On one hand, he didn't know if he could trust this guy or his daughter. But on the other, his deal sounded promising, one thing was for sure, he was locking his tank and his weapons up. Just in case this man thought to steal from him.

"Fine..I accept...but if you try and screw me out of anything..." Jaune said with a glare.

"I will kill you..." He was not a man to cross.

"Heh, I like your spirit, but I would like to see you try." The faunus glared back.


End file.
